


lethal

by aztral



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but kinda? hm, no its not really smut sorry, vague-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztral/pseuds/aztral
Summary: wanting jungeun has always been as easy as taking the next breath
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lethal

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this just for fun heh

it's a freezing wednesday in fall. the pouring rain still fell heavily outside and engrossed the whole town in humidity, splashing against the glass pane in blurry, racing droplets and ricocheting off the tarmac, filling her ears in a low white noise. a sodden orange alleycat scurried down the slated pavement, prints of where shoes had been and gum was chewed and spat washed away by the thick downpour.

jungeun lifts the top of her convertible car and lets the cool mist blow through her stream of blonde locks, inhaling the salted air as she stuck her tongue out to drink in the raindrops. she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, moving past the cement barriers and tall buildings to a narrow gate where she punches in the code, six digit beeps ringing through the empty hallway.

a vast sliding glass door leads directly to her destination: the warm glow of a single, fizzled yellow light pools in the small three-room apartment. the platinum-haired woman fishes out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and lights one up, pressing the thin stick to her lips while kicking off her boots with splashes of mud and dirty water from treading down the rainleached road earlier. she leans back, lying on the beat-up mattress as carelessly as if it were her own.

it's almost pitch black, sans the diffused rays of light waxing over her face like thin bars of gold, and after a long pause, a puff of smoke breaks her lips and vanishes into the night air, slowly and steadily. with the cigarette locked between her left index and middle fingers, she stares absently at the cream-colored ceiling, adapting herself to the distant darkness and stretching as if to shake out the cold fatigue. the head rush and satisfying hit she'd grown accustomed to fills the capacity of her taut throat, and using her free hand, she drags a fingertip through the pale blue coils of vapor that snake away to lick at her biker jacket and exposed shoulders.

her eyes are faraway and chilled, watching as somewhere in the low west, the last of the dry orange sun is consumed by black clouds and bleeds away. ashes fluttered from her fingers and past her bare legs as she snuffs it out on the back of her hand, then lit another with ease.

yves has always liked jungeun's hands. jungeun does a lot of magic with them: sketching, painting, smoking. her fingers are long and slender like a pianist's, with sharp joints and a slight arc to each length; the silver band on her thumb glints under the light, and she has tattoos on her dry knuckles. two on the left, one on the right, a total of three inky butterflies.

her phone vibrates on the edge of the mattress. six missed calls, 14%.

next to the frosted window, jungeun resembles a daydream conjured up from a realm of perpetual color, shades intermittent, a soft spectrum. her gorgeous face manifests itself, painfully vivid yet distantly ethereal, darkness slowly filling the chasm of her ocean eyes and burning quietly like tiny embers chased away into the night sky.

the last of the ashes barely hang onto her cigarette and jungeun sucks the remaining life from it.

"come keep me warm."

yves hurriedly peels off her peach cardigan and joins jungeun on the thick white duvet. she finally closes the gap and presses her chest up against jungeun's back, an arm draped around the slim waist and soft fingertips that slip below her loose-fitting shirt, hiking it up and gently drawing circles with her thumb.

as if electrocuted, jungeun flinches on contact.

a white-hot jolt prickles up her ribs, abdominal muscles intuitively tenses under the quiet thrum of body heat and tingling touches generate static in her brain, but void of butterflies. yves' damp breath hits her nape before lightly raking over the surface and latching on, chaste smooches transited into long, ferocious kisses while shifting down and snagging at the bend of her jaw. she watches fixedly as yves' love-drunken coordination fighting against sticky, wet leather makes for quite the endearing show.

in the blink of an eye, jungeun turns to face yves. with both hands, she pulls her in by the chin into a kiss that screams "i want you", sporting a cool grin as she inhales on her cigarette before pressing her lips against hers and blows the smoke into her lungs, melding herself against yves. she does it with such a force, almost like she craves her, like she's missed her, as if she didn't have her vodka-soaked tongue down yves' throat last night, and the many nights before.

yves looks at jungeun like she's about to risk it all.

their lips fit together easily, pulling and sliding, their bruised lips burning with a primal urgency that leaves no free breath as yves feels herself spinning, lightheaded, the hot taste of vanilla swelling in the back of her throat. she's that thrilling, overpowering bliss that yves can't get enough of; and jungeun will breathe smoke, exhaling a thousand worries into her, every single one.

all she can do is take and take, hoping that she's giving enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading lemme know if u enjoyed


End file.
